pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Smilez7457/An untitled songfic that I felt like making
A/N- I know, I know, debo estar dibujar mis.... followeres? OK, I suck at Spanish, but still, I know I should be working on my followers, but... well, I was reading a book and I got this idea, and I had to get it up here. So, here you go! It's about Ferb reminiscing about his birth mom on Christmas Eve. The song is called "The Christmas Shoes" by NewSong. So sweet! I heart it so much! And.... I'm going to quit rambling now. On with the show! Erm... on with the songfic? Ferb Fletcher quietly pretended to be going to the bathroom, but instead he rushed off to the bedroom he and Phineas shared, and he locked himself inside his old Chelsea phone booth. It was Christmas Eve, and the pain Ferb was feeling was too much to bear. It was several years ago, today, that his mum - his real mum, not Linda, his step-mum - had met her cruel fate, due to lung cancer. He picked up the old, fading photograph of his mum, and began to sob quietly. Her bright green hair, her smile, her sparkling blue eyes, it all brought back memories. And while most of the memories were faint due to lack of memory cells, one memory stood out to him, etched into stone. He let himself get caught up in his flashback... (Cue Flashback) It was almost Christmas time And there I stood in another line Trying to but that last gift or two Not really in the Christmas mood Standin' right in front of me was a Little boy waiting anxiously Pacing around like little boys do And in his hands he held a pair of shoes A toddler Ferb was waiting impatiently in line. Many people were wondering if he was too young to be in the big store alone, without his parents, but they never asked him about it. In his hands were a pair of shoes, sparkling even in the dim light, with glorious reds and blues and greens and pinks. Ferb had picked out these shoes especially for his mum. His dad had explained to him earlier that Mummy would be seeing Jesus soon, and that Ferb would not be able to see her ever again. Ferb wanted to give his mum something special to meet Jesus in. The man behind Ferb seemed impatient, as if he was tired of waiting in line. And his clothes were worn and old He was dirty from head to toe And when it came his time to pay I couldn't believe what I heard him say: Ever since his mum got sick, money was tight in the Fletcher household. Lawrence's pay was barely enough for the family, let alone medical bills for his sick wife. The family was barely scraping by now. But Ferb knew he had to buy those shoes, however expensive they may be, for his dying mum. So, when it was his turn at the cashier, he told the man behind the register: "Sir, I wanna buy these shoes For my momma, please It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time You see, she's been sick for quite a while And I, know these will make her smile And I, want her to look beautiful If Mama meets Jesus tonight" Ferb waited impatiently for the cashier to ring up the shoes. The man behind him seemed equally as impatient. Finally, the cashier told him the price. Ferb dug through his pockets until he found what he was looking for: all the money he had. The cashier accepted the money. He counted pennies for what seemed like years, then the Cashier said, "Son, there's not enough here" He searched his pockets frantically Then he turned and looked at me and said: Ferb was so disappointed when he found out that he didn't have enough money to pay for the shoes. He felt sad for a moment, for he really wanted to give his mum something special. Then, he had an idea. He turned to the grumpy man behind him and said: "Mama made Christmas good at our house , though Most years she just did without Tell me sir, what am I gonna do? Somehow I gotta buy her these Christmas shoes." The look on the man's face remained hard for a moment, then softened as he took in Ferb's big, pleading eyes. So I laid the money down I just had to help him out And I'll never forget the look on his face when he said "Mama's gonna look so great." When the man laid down the money for the shoes, Ferb's face lit up like a Christmas tree. He turned back to the cashier and tried again: "Sir, I wanna buy these shoes For my momma, please It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size Could you hurry, sir? Daddy says there's not much time You see, she's been sick for quite a while And I, know these shoes will make her smile And I, want her to look beautiful If Mama meets Jesus tonight" Ferb took the shoes home to present them to his mum. Before he left, though, he turned to thank the kind man who bought the beautiful ''shoes for him.'' ''I knew I'd caught a glimpse of Heaven's love as he thanked me and ran out'' ''I knew that God had sent that little boy to remind me what Christmas was all about.'' Ferb ran home as fast as his legs could take him, not wanting his mum to leave before he got there. He wanted her to see the wonderful shoes while she was still here. When he got there, he was excited, for his mum was still there. He presented his mum the shoes and watched her face lit up as his did back at the store. Without waiting, Ferb ever so carefully placed the beautiful shoes on his mum's feet, then ran back to her side, as his mother's face grew peaceful. Lawrence explained to him that Mummy was gone, that Jesus had already took her. Still too young to understand what death meant, Ferb rushed back to his mother's side and held her hand. It still felt warm, but, ten minutes later, it grew cold to the touch. With tears in his young eyes, Ferb ran back to his daddy, who pulled him closely in a tight embrace. During the funeral, when Lawrence asked Ferb why he got the shoes in the first place, Ferb simply replied: ''"I want her to look beautiful'' ''If Mama meets Jesus tonight"'' (End Flashback) "Ferb? Is that you in there? Are you- crying?" A familiar voice brought Ferb back to the present. He realized that what had started out as quiet tears escalated into loud sobs. While the phone booth did provide privacy, it wasn't sound proof, and besides, after being gone so long, people were bound to be looking for him. Phineas was now knocking on the door; hearing Ferb's tears, he wanted to see what was wrong. Ferb instinctively placed the photo back face-down and reached for the tissue box he also kept in there. After wiping the tears off his cheeks, he opened the door and peeked out. "Oh, there you are, Ferb. We went out looking for you after you were gone for so long. Are you OK?" Ferb just nodded his head yes, not wanting to tell Phineas about The Christmas Shoes. ''A/N- Well, that's it. Hope you enjoyed!' Category:Blog posts